Symphony Of Madness
by Lord Joyde The Madman
Summary: Sometimes, the world just decides to turn itself upside down. It makes you bleed. It makes those you love bleed. It kills you. It kills those you love. This time is one of those times, when I was caught unaware. I was not ready for what happened tonight... But the world... the world... The world is not ready for the new me.
1. Dark Rebirth

**_Lord Joyde the Madman: Heylo, everyone! How are you all doing? EDIT - FIXED SOME MISTAKES, SORRY FOR THEM, LAPTOP IS BAD.  
_**

* * *

 ** _So uh, I'm back.  
_**

 ** _Um, not really but hey, at least I'm writing!_**

 ** _This is little more than a stupid plot bunny which won't leave my head so I need to get rid of it in order to continue my other stories.._**

 ** _Of course, I may or may not continue it depending on my mood. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Btw, this one's dark yo! A representation of my own dark and hollow soul, might I say so! ./edgeisreal_**

 ** _In all seriousness, I wanted to make a fic where I actually focus not on war, politics, morale, insanity... but on darkness itself._**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _At the beginning... Unknown City - Maka's Point Of View..._

* * *

I felt the wind change around me as I stared down onto the cobblestone alley, the city's many lights giving it an almost orange-ish color during the night.

An intense feeling of... wrongness, surrounded me for a moment, as if something had just decided to go very, very badly...

"AIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The rampant screech of a dying woman brought me back to reality as I found myself leaping from a rooftop and landing onto the very street I had just described, a horrid monstrosity coming into my view.

He stands there, licking the blood of his claws as he devours the torn woman's soul."Murderer, Jack The Ripper..."

The thing turns around to face me, a maddened, ever-grinning mask proudly presenting a killers cold glare."I'll be taking your soul."

My words do nothing but agitate the fool who thinks he is something."Soul, he's a human." I whispered gently.

 _"Yup Maka. And I'm the scythe!"_ He cheers and I momentarily smile as I prepare myself to strike."This is our 99th soul!"

The thing prepares to jump... and then it stops before looking above us and grinning."Huh?"

I hear myself exclaiming as I notice a gigantic shadow appear behind me."Maka, dodge!"

My momentary hesitation is enough of a mistake for the giant ape-like akuma to slam his fists downwards and send me flying into a nearby building.

"GYA GREHEHEHEHHEHE!" Jack the ripper immediately jumps into the fray as I focus myself onto the fight and ignore the pain in my backside, blocking strike after strike with some finesse, spinning Soul in mid-air to parry the ripper before tearing his arm off with a blow of my own.

Having him stunned, I focus my soul perception only to finally notice that the brute of an akuma managed to sneak up on me again."Shit!"

I cursed out loud as I let out a breath, having managed to avoid another crushing slam from the ape. _"Fuck! That bastard must have some kind of soul-invisibility power!"_

"Right!" I grin as I acknowledge Soul's input and dodge another set of claw strikes from Jack, leaping to the side in order to dodge.. but before I could even think of doing something else, a mass of dark energy strikes against my back and I hear myself falling onto the ground.

"He-heh! These damn DWMA students are getting too cocky for their own good!" A strange, clownish akuma joins the fight as his hands glow with black power and I force myself to stand up."S-shit!"

 _"Maka this is bad! If there's three of them working together there might be more hiding, we should run!"_ Soul screams over our link and I give him a wordless nod as I turn around.

And feel myself drop down onto the ground as the ape akuma slams down onto me at full force.

The world became slower as the gigantic fists descended upon me and I saw Soul transform into his human form with panic in his eyes as he tries to leap towards me.

 _"Why.. why can't I move?!"_ I heard myself screaming inside as the blow connected with Soul's back and with my sides but... there was no pain.

There was.. only...

 ** _Darkness_**.

* * *

 _At that same time - DWMA - Death's Room And POV  
_

* * *

"SHIT! MAKA!" I heard Spirit scream out as I returned to my room."I brought cookies!"

I said with a cheery voice only to drop the cookies down onto the floor as I noticed a hope-drained Spirit staring deathly into the all-seeing mirror. Quickly, I ran towards him and took a look at the scene.

There, I saw an unconscious Maka and a bleeding Soul...

Within an instant, I put my hand onto Spirits head and urged him to transform which he did instantaneously."Dear children! Please, survive until we arrive!" I exclaimed with worry in my voice.

* * *

 _Minutes later... - Maka's Point Of View..._

* * *

"Hey look! Shes waking up!" A voice screeched as I opened my eyes to find myself sitting wounded inside of an abandoned house.

The akuma's must be using it as a hiding place.

Naturally, once I saw the trio towering over me with grins on their faces/masks, I panicked and looked around for Soul."LoOking FoR Youuur BoYFrieNd?" The clown asked with an insane voice as he pointed down at my feet.

Gulping down on instinct, I turned in the direction the finger was pointing.. and immediately felt my lunch pop out of my stomach."UGH!" I spat it all out onto the floor as my brain struggled to comprhend what I was seeing...

A butchered, skewered and mangled corpse laid on top of me, minced to the point of being unrecognizable as the entire room was covered in blood...

I felt my heart go cold as my soul perception activated itself... and I saw Soul's face twisting in agony as the clown akuma strangled his soul in those gloved hands."Heeehee, your boyfriend fought hard to protect you! But Gagar's fists are too strong for such weak humans!"

"GA! GAR!" The ape-akuma showed itself out of the invisibility power it used to fight.

Jack the ripper then walked in front of us and took the Soul's soul out of the clowns hands."You bitch! You took my arm! Now I'm gonna make you pay for it, heheheheheheh..."

I did not reply as I took one look at his semi-regenerated hand. He has it back up to the fingers, but no metal claw has re-grown... He squeezed Soul's soul and nodded towards the clown."Open her up, hehe!"

"SuRe ThINg, bOss!" The clown croaked out and grabbed me by the hair."URGH!" I grunted out and clenched my teeth, hot tears leaking down my eyes as the clown's other hand opens my mouth wide.

Jack then looks over at the soul in his hand and grins at me."I bet you DWMA brats never even think why we eat human souls.. do you think its because we all want to become kishins or some shit?"

He leans into my and I try my best to spit at him but the clown prevents my mouth from moving."Lemme tell you something.. you see, them human souls... they taste so good! Right guys?!"

"YeAh, BoSS!" "GA! GAR!" The two akuma cheered in unison as I felt my stomach churn, realizing what they're about to do.

I begin to squirm, kicking and screaming to the best of my ability as Jacks hand nears my mouth."And now, you're gonna see just how tasty they can be!"

And then he shoved Soul's soul into my stomach.

Once again... my world went **dark**.

* * *

 _Minutes later... - Same place - Death's Point Of View..._

* * *

Spirit and I leaped to the ground in front of where we felt Maka's soul... but something is wrong..."Spirit, can you sense any form of akuma nearby?"

"N-no... and come to think of it, I can't sense Soul either..." He muttered out in worry as he transformed back into the scythe form and we approached the abandoned house warily.

The door opened easily enough, following behind it was the stench of death, its walls long since drenched in torrents of blood. Not giving up hope, I followed a very fresh trail of blood around the house before reaching a basement door.

I sensed Maka's soul inside, but no real trace of boy Evans... Something also felt off about Maka's soul... Her demonslayer wavelength is.. mutating. And its not the good kind of mutation.

Warily, I stepped inside and walked down a set of stairs... what awaited me is something I was not prepared for.

"Guuuu...rhh...ll..." A dangerous clawed akuma named Jack The Ripper gurgled as blood gathered in his mouth, his entire body held in the air by the neck by teeth... by Maka's teeth.

"M... Maka?" Spirit whispered in horror as he undid his transformation to take a better look at his daughter."W-w-wha...t?"

*chomp* *crunch* *squelch*

Spirit vomited on the floor and even I had to grimace as Maka tore out a huge piece of the akuma in her teeth and swallowed the meat before grabbing the soul that left the body."Maka-chan... what is going on?" I asked her calmly.. but I don't think she heard me as she opened her mouth again...

And swallowed the akuma-egg soul within an instant. Her own soul erupted outward as she consumed the akuma, showering us in an incredible amount of darkness.

A deep, unrelenting void of madness formed in front of us and while Spirit remained paralyzed, I took a deeper look into her soul and dragged out its memory, something which I regretted at that same moment.

More often than not, some things are better left unknown.

I felt myself shaking as I see the trio of Akuma force Evan's soul down Maka's throat, my current resonance with Spirit showed him the same memory and he fell to his knees."O...Oh no... They.. they made her ea-ea-eat h-h-his s-soul?.." Spirit rose up and walked over to his daughter before I could stop him.

"M-M-Maka, p-p-plea-ARGH!" He grunted in pain as I leaped into action and protected him from a suddenly formed scythe out of Maka's risen fist.

Finally, she turns her head upwards, allowing us to see her eyes, newly tinted gold. Her hair, once a sort of grayish yellow, is now a pure, deathly white. Her mouth is gaping open with blood dripping on its sides, as her demonslayer wavelength sends out another pulse, this time tinted with utter insanity.

"She isn't yet completely gone, but I need you focused, Spirit!" He shakes his head out of his stupor and paralysis, his eyes filling with determination to save his daughter from Chaos.

Readying our stance, I focus completely upon her still form."HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!" She leaps towards us with a maddening cry, her soul screeching outward in its sorrow and rage, striking against us with such force that even I felt it somewhat.

Granted, it was like a teeny-little bite of a beetle, but if I can feel it now, there is a chance she could one day turn this Soul Scream into a debilitating weapon. I quickly turn Spirit downwards and parry her bladed fist, forcing her down onto the ground.

Clenching her teeth, she sends a kick into my mask before growing a blade out of it, forcing me to pull myself backwards and form a massive white hand out of my normal one before promptly slamming her into the ground with it.

"H-hey, don't be so rough on her!" Spirit exclaims with a worried voice which distracts me long enough for Maka to recover and strike against my chest with two bladed palms as she rises from the ground."Shit! She's fast!"

Naturally, her blades merely break upon my black cloth, but I decide to leap away and create some distance as the shattering of her blades did not do much to dissuade her at all. Another burst of soul wavelength erupts from her soul and I finally notice the reason for Maka-chans sudden power-spike.

Madness. Not only has it taken over her, its managed to firmly entrench itself upon her soul, feeding her enraged self immense power."Dammit! I need to do this quickly! Spirit, get ready!"

"Yes, sir!" We focus our might together, our souls resonating. I steel myself and don't even look at the resulting scythe as the white-hot energy strikes against Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength, temporarily stunning her as it cuts deep into her growing Madness.

I always believed that the two are opposites... that they naturally resist one another, but perhaps there is a way to make use of both if one is talented enough... if that is so, then hopefully that will be enough of a distraction for Maka to heal from Soul's death.

Shaking myself back into reality, I leap towards the still-stunned Maka and jam a fist into her stomach, promptly forcing her to lose consciousness before linking myself to her soul and cleansing her of unneeded insanity.. but leaving some of it.

What can I say? I like to experiment that much, I guess.

Spirit immediately transforms back into a human form and takes his daughter into his hands."... I can't believe it.. so young... and I was always so mean to him too... Damn.. How will my little M-Maka.."

Putting a hand onto his shoulder, I kneel down near him and say."Spirit, you need to be strong... for both yourself and your daughter. Come, lets bring her over to DWMA, she needs to rest and heal."

Swallowing hard and biting back his tears, he nods and follows me with a sleeping and crying Maka in his hands.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **And that is it for this chapter of.. I don't have a name for it yet.**_

 _ **I hope you liked it!**_

 _ **Quite possibly not, as it was written on a half-working laptop.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	2. A Road Paved With Bones

**_Lord Joyde the Madman: Heylo, everyone! How are you all doing?_**

* * *

 ** _So here we are again!_**

 ** _For some reason, I can't seem to look at the reviews page for this story... strange, that has never happened before..._**

 ** _Oh well. (I also want to add a personal hello to Leez!)_**

 ** _Anyways, here comes the second chapter of The Symphony Of Madness! I hope you enjoy, let us begin!_**

 ** _Um, one more thing... when I said this wasn't gonna be a madness fic, I lied... I mean, this is Soul Eater._**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Sometime Later - Unknown Place - Maka's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

Darkness.

Swirling, ever-present Darkness.

That is all I could see, all I could hear, all I could feel.

And it felt..."Incredible, isn't it?"

A strange, unknown voice spoke from somewhere behind me. I looked at my clothes, I was wearing my normal uniform and skirt, but had no pigtails.

I turned around, now I am wearing a blood-stained mourner's dress."Who's there?"

"Ah, but that's right! That's the question we all have to ask ourselves always! At any time! At any place! Most certainly with surroundings like... these..." The voice turned to a whisper in my ear as I turned around again.

A skirt and a sweater adorn my body now as I stare at my surroundings to find the voice. It sounds male, but what exactly defines a male voice?

I should ask where I am. No, that's a stupid question. I know where I am.

... I do?

"Having trouble with those thoughts, little girl? I find it best to simply... not think at all!... it helps keep the horrors away..." Another whisper right in my ear and I turn around again. This time, I can see the blood-covered earth beneath my feet and the overwhelming Darkness turns to an immense, equally crimson sandstorm.

Which seems to be avoiding me."Ah, so you've noticed it? Sorry, it might be rude but, it would be even less appropriate for me to envelop you."

A sandstorm, envelop me?"You are afraid." I point out with sudden clarity and the sandstorm stops.

It did not disappear... the sand simply... stays unmoving in mid-air.

"What makes you think tha-What did I say about that?!" He/The Voice asked with raised volume and I tilt my head."Not to think?" I question back and the sandstorm resumes moving, this time inching closer to me.

I want to take a step back... instead, my body, this time dressed in a pitch-black and very Gothic dress with equally black high-heels on my feet... well, they're not really that high, medium-heels would be more like it...

Wait... what was I thinking about again?"There you go again! I TOLD YOU TO STOP THINKING!... It helps keep the horrors away..."

"What horrors? And why would I keep them away?... no, I want them to come closer." I hear myself say with conviction as my eyes dart around.

A sudden and very grotesque image is shown to me. I recognize it."Your friends butchered body... yet it seems you didn't think of him as a friend at all..."

The storm shook, almost as if describing a negative."No, that's wrong... so so wrong... he was your friend... deeper than that, family... but his death did not break you."

"Nothing will." Is my stern reply.

"Really?... then why are you here?" He asked me as the sandstorm cleared... revealing a maelstrom of..

I touched the strange, discolored material."Hey, no need to get so touchy, girl."

Skin. A shivering vortex of skin."Where is here?" I asked, though I am sure I know the answer.

Wait, I do?

"This place? Its.. hmm, how do I explain this..." The vortex begins collapsing onto of itself.

And soon, in front of me stands a young man, at least I think he's young, wearing nothing but his own skin.

I find him absolutely tantalizing.

But its not in the perverted way.

He notices my stare and takes a step back."H-hey, w-whats with t-the l-l-look?"

Without another word, I lunged forward and tore out a piece of his shoulder. For a moment, he seemed terrified... and then he slapped me away.

It hurt. It hurt hard.

And I flew.

And flew.

And flew.

Eventually, the image of a wall formed in my thoughts and suddenly, I found myself slamming into that very wall.

This didn't hurt.

I looked around. The man was still standing there. He didn't look scared anymore."I see, you are scared too. So you think I am your enemy.. I TOLD YOU TO STOP THINKING, MAKA!"

Maka.

Oh...

That's me.

I.

The existence that held the *I* all this time.

... Am I still I?

Yes, but better. Stronger. Faster...

 _ **Insane**_.

I turned towards the man and rose up to my feet."No, I am not scared. There is no reason for me to be scared."

The man then tilted his head in confusion."Oh?"

I felt myself grin."After all, what kind of predator is scared in the presence of its..."

I look at him straight into the eye."... **prey**."

His form regained its terrified look and I lunged at him again, but just as my teeth were about to meet his flesh, he dispersed into thin air... and the surroundings changed.

With the sandstorm of skin gone, what remained was a devastated world of red.

I looked up, a massive white hand was grasping an eerily familiar soul which was drowning in an endless supply of yellowish liquids... Somehow, I knew them to be digestive fluids...

 **My** , digestive fluids.

I vomited everything I had in me onto the wasteland-like earth beneath my feet as the scene of Soul's death... of the moment when his soul was shoved into my stomach.

And I realize...

I finally remember exactly where I am."This is my mind..."

The scenery shifts as the giant white hand pulls the drowning Soul out of me."Ah, that must be Lord Death's hand... at least now, Soul can be given a proper burial..."

The pain in my stomach disappears and I feel relived.

The Darkness around me utterly shatters, splinters like glass falling onto the floor as I am pulled backwards to the edge. I turn back around and I'm in my uniform again, standing on the edge of a crimson mountain.

I turn around again. A rather casual style of clothes suddenly appears on me. A simple, grayish shirt with blue jeans... my reading clothes.

Suddenly, in the distance, a library appears...

Thousands upon thousands of books, papers and scrolls containing naught but knowledge and the wisdom of those who came before... all perfectly and neatly stored into shelves, each titled with a name.

"The Anatomy of Kishin-Eggs by Dr. Stein, A Treatise On World Order by Lord Death, The Musical Genius by Wes Evans." Ah, I know these titles. All the books I've read before and ever will read are stored here.

I turn around towards the door and walk out. The highly metallic door slams itself shut and I stop dead in my tracks... I took the backdoor, not the front door.

Ah, I've always loved sneaking into the library without anyone seeing me.

As I turn away from the door, I finally notice the overwhelming sea of darkness surrounding the Mountain I was standing on.

Wait, since when was this a mountain. Something appears behind me and tries to push me down. I hit it hard, causing the sound of breaking glass to echo around me.

Turning around to see what it was, I hear myself laughing, yet my own mouth isn't moving. I ignore it.

I take a step forward. Another sound erupts from behind me and I smile as I remember what it is. Builders. Bricks being slapped onto bricks. Building a giant wall that not just anyone can pass through.

I turn around and the wall is suddenly there. No longer can I see the overwhelming darkness below... but I can feel the thick, unrelenting sea churning beneath my feet.

My.. feet?

Ah.

This Mountain.

Its me.

The walls?

Mine.

The Library?

Mine.

The blood covering the wasteland earth beneath me?

... not mine.

I blink and turn around again.

Seeing nothing, I feel an urge to go forward, to look behind the library.

The scene shifts and soon, I am in front of the library.

The earth beneath my feet turns into a long road, paved with bones. The street gains lights, glowing brightly from strange, inhuman skulls. The bricks of the buildings, freshly carved meat.

I laugh as I reach a signpost, not even sure of when it was that I started to walk... or if I ever even stopped, walking.

I reach a bridge made of intestines, meat and bone, over a red, crimson river of blood.

Then the town ends... and the wasteland is all that remains... and somehow I know...

The meat?

Cut fresh from demons.

The Bones?

Torn out of demons.

The guts?

Shredded from their bodies.

The Blood?

Drained out like milk from a cow.

... And I realize, the town had ended, because I have no more materials to build it with.

The current town was made with the souls of the trio who killed Soul.

I've already had my vengeance upon them.

This makes me smile as I come to a stop."That said, there's no need to show all this to other people... the least I could do is be civil."

And with that, the town returns to its Illusion of stone, wood, metal and water.

Then, out of nowhere, a strange white piano appears in the middle of the road I've been walking and I stop.

... when I did start walking again?

Shaking my head out of my stupor, I sit onto the piano and press a key... only to find that it is not there.

I blink... and I know."Not enough demons..." I murmured to myself.

I turned again... and a doorway opened.

Smiling, I walked through it with nothing but silence following behind.

* * *

 _Minutes beforehand... - DWMA's Med. Room - Medusa's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"Hiyh!" A sudden chill tore up and down my spine as I examined a nearby patient.

Maka Albarn, daughter of the death scythe Spirit, had undergone some rather stunning transformations due to her horrific experience yesterday."W-w-what j-just?"

I felt myself turning my head upwards as I swallowed hard and looked towards Maka's sleeping form... her soul had just suddenly erupted outwards, striking against mine and forcing me to spit out a moderate amount of blood.

"Demonslayer Wavelength... if this girl is this dangerous to me while asleep..." I muttered to myself with uncharacteristic worry as I turned around to my counter and practically ran towards it. Taking out the black blood pills, I held them close to my chest as I re-examined Maka's file."She has that but... this force, it felt familiar... almost alike to the Kishins, yet.. different."

Another chill had me look up towards a mirror.

... and there she was, standing behind me, white hair drenched in blood, eyes glowing with a predatory gold, mouth twisted into an insane grin.

I felt my heart stop as I saw her open her mouth. Reacting on instinct, I turned around with a paralyzing syringe in hand, only to strike at thin air.

I breathed out heavily and turned my head around only to notice that Maka is still asleep in her bed.

I shook in my spot as I found myself grinning."M-M-Madness... she's contracted m-m-madness..." Another set of shivers run up and down my spine as I feel someone's tongue on my neck.

A predator about to tear out a piece of its prey.

But I calm myself.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

And the illusion of fear is gone.

I walk over to Maka and smile to myself as I write her prescription. If I can get this girl on my side th-"Medusa-senpai?"

I froze.

Then I looked up.

And there she was, sitting upright without me ever noticing that she moved.

I could not help myself when I screamed, the modicum of sanity I have left erupted out of me in the form of a miniature sound wave and I swear I heard the walls shake.

Suddenly, before I realized it, the screaming stopped and I felt an unfamiliar warmth on my lips.

* * *

 _Same time - Same Place - Maka's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"Mmmmm... tasty..." I heard myself say as I released Miss Medusa from my heated kiss.

She always did have such kissable lips, didn't she? Oh well, I'm glad I finally gave them a try.

I looked down to see her unmoving, stunned and otherwise paralyzed form on the floor.

Standing up, I noticed my clothes neatly placed on a nearby nightstand. Taking them into my hands, I found myself smelling them."Hmm.. dad? No, Lord Death?"

"Interesting... In all my long life, I've never experienced someone who recognizes my handiwork by scent." Lord Death's amused and ever-so-childish voice echoed from behind me and I heard him give out a chuckle as I turned around.

He then pointed to Miss Medusa, whose eyes were spinning, cheeks adopting an adorable blush... all in all, it was an immensely cute scene."So, what happened to her?"

I shrugged."I woke up, she screamed, I kissed her to shut her up and now shes like that."

Lord Death made a strange tilted motion, almost as if blinking before giving a shrug of his own and taking a step back."Oh well, we have a lot to talk about so please do get dressed and come to my room, Maka-chaaan!"

Smiling at Lord Death, I nodded excitedly, as if I suddenly became a child myself."Right!"

With that, he disappeared from my eye's view, but my Soul Perception told me that he was still nearby... weird, it feels like he would be nearby even if I was on the other side of Death City...

Shrugging again, I promptly dress myself out of the patient clothing and into my normal school uniform.

Then I walk towards the nearest mirror and find a strange syringe thrown aside on the floor near it... I take the syringe into my hands and then place it onto a nearby counter.. wouldn't want anyone stepping on it on accident, I guess. Looking at myself, I have a near heart attack as I notice that my unveiled hair going halfway across my back, now adorns a pure white color...

"Whatever... I never really liked the piss-colored gray anyways." I blinked as I heard those words coming out of my mouth and looked for anything else different in the mirrors reflection.

For a moment, I saw my eyes flashing red, before returning to their... golden, color?"White hair and gold eyes?... Somehow, I'm not even mad. Yeah, this is pretty good actually." I say to myself as I take Medusa-senpai's hairbrush, or at least I think its hers, could be anyone's really... and do my hair for a few moments, not tying them to pigtails but simply letting it stay unveiled, although far less wild than it was mere moments ago.

Putting the brush down, I let out a breath before cracking my neck and turning around to walk out, but as I neared the door to the outside, a hand grasped my skirt."W-w-w-wait... ta-t-take t-t-these..." Medusa-senpai mutters out with her left hand placed onto her forehead as she looks away from my eyes in embarrassment, the hand which stopped me holding a capsule with several black pills inside."Ah, are those for me?"

I asked with a bright smile and she nodded as I took the pills into my pocket and helped her stand up."Umm..." She swallowed hard as I continued to hold her hand.

I blinked."Ah! Sorry about that, Medusa-senpai!"

"N-no, its f-fine..." She shook herself out of her stupor as she turned to look at me and breathed out."Anyways, the pills are indeed for you. Don't worry, they're just supplements, something to help you recover quicker... physically, at least. And uh, sorry for your loss."

The image of Soul etches itself upon my thoughts and I can't help myself as I feel a hot set of tears fall down my left eye."A-aah... r-right... S-s-soul i-is.."

Medusa-senpai blinked before panic took hold over her frame."A-ah, that was stupid of me! I shouldn't have reminded you, sorry!"

"N-no.. I... I'll be... not okay... for a while..." I mutter out as I wipe my tears away and force myself to smile at the older woman."B-but, don't worry! If I'm anything then I'm stubborn and strong-willed!... I... I'll be fine... eventually."

With that said, I find myself running out of the med room and leaving a rather flabbergasted Medusa-senpai to wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **There.**_

 _ **Done.**_

 _ **I've found a new keyboard.**_

 _ **Good.**_

 _ **I hope you like it! Oh, what am I saying, of course you do!**_

 _ **Still can't see my reviews tho... which is bugging the hell out of me...**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	3. Meister Or Cat

**_Lord Joyde the Madman: Heylo, everyone! How are you all doing?_**

* * *

 ** _Meh, no responses yet for the previous chapter.._**

 ** _Oh well._**

 ** _Here comes the next chapter of The Symphony Of Madness! Enjoy..._**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Sometime Later - Death Room - Maka's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

I walked into the Death's Room with somewhat excited steps, the somberness of Medusa-senpai's little slip having already passed as I walked through long corridor.

Eventually, I found myself staring at a rather comical scene with Death-sama being inside of his mirror and Black*Star and Tsubaki standing in front of it, one laughing loudly and the other being almost deathly still."Hi there! Tsubaki, Idiot-kun."

Tsubaki merely waved at me. It looked like she wanted to say something but stopped silent once she saw me.

"WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDI-... Maka? What the hell happened to you?" Black*Star stops laughing as he screams at the top of his lungs only to go nearly whispering once he turns to see me.

I find myself letting out a breath as the somber feeling returns."S-stuff... anyway, you wanted to see me Lord Death?"

He coughs into his hand before speaking clearly."Yes, I was just about to send Black*Star-kun and Tsubaki-chan here on a maintenance mission. I thought you'd stay some more in the med bay but I guess not."

I waved my hand in a rather eerily casual way."N-nah, I... I'll be fine."

"Mhmm.." Lord Death murmured in disbelief as he stared deeply into my soul.

"H-hey M-Maka, where's Soul?!" I turned towards B*S with a saddened look, yet another spree of tears being wiped away from my reddening eyes as I try to open my mouth but no words or sounds come out."Its alright, Maka-chan. I will explain it to the-"

Lord Death tries to say but I stop him with a raised hand as I turn towards them. B*S turned silent and seemed to be paralyzed as he saw my face and Tsubaki held a hand to her mouth, both radiating hopelessness as I spoke."Black*Star... Tsubaki-chan.. Soul..."

I heard myself sniff as I wiped more tears off my cheek."He... he's d-d-dead."

They went utterly pale and, within moments afterwards, Black*Star collapsed onto the floor, his childish innocence seemingly shattering to bits and pieces. Tsubaki, being the more mature one, merely closed her eyes as tears flowed downwards...

We all spent a good few minutes in silence for our joint loss... Tsubaki then turned towards Lord Death."Umm.. Lord Death? Would it matter if we.. if we... .. if we took a few days off before the.. the mission?"

"Of course, Tsubaki-chan. Take more than a few days, take as much as you need... Go, mourn for your friend and prepare yourself for the ceremony this Sunday, there will be time for missions... later." Nodding toward Lord Death, Tsubaki then helps a mentally paralyzed Black*Star onto his feet.

"Come on, Black*Star... let's go home..." A soft murmur is her reply as he somehow manages to drag himself step by step towards the outside.

I turned towards Lord Death with the somberness around me dispersing within seconds. He notices this and lets out a sigh."Maka, I'll be frank with you since I do not have much time to spare. You have gone Insane."

Blinking, I reply."Is... that ...bad?"

He gives out a strange sound, but I think it was meant to be a hearty chuckle."Depends. I was worried, at first... but it seems like you've got a knack for faking emotions so its alright."

"Faking.. emotions?" I question him with a quirked eyebrow and he blinks before leaning into the mirror and entering my soul.

I feel him poking around, prodding, searching for something. Soon, he leaves me and lets out a sigh in turn."Never mind, it seems like both the tears and the sudden change in demeanor are both genuine... Ahh, I had almost forgotten how hard it is to comprehend Madness some times."

"Comprehend Madness?" I asked, somewhat stupefied.

He merely nodded before regaining a serious aura."Indeed. Madness... such a curious emotion, don't you think? It offers those afflicted such power, such skill, such intelligence... It makes those who wield it properly geniuses... and those who do not, it makes clowns. More often than not, the **dangerous kind of clown**."

Another quirked eyebrow is his reply as he lets out yet another sigh."I... see?"

He shakes his entire form in negative."No Maka, you do not. If you did, things would be difficult, so that's good. Anyway, do you know about your transformation from a meister into a weapon?"

I blinked and closed by eyes, focusing deep into my soul. There, I found an entire world of blades, something which has been kept under lock and key, one made of blood and poor understanding from my teachers... or perhaps, something deliberately hidden away from me.

I believe the answer to that is something I will never know.

Instead of merely answering, I manage to grow an instantaneous blade out of my point finger."Wow..."

Jagged, long and very much deadly, a horrid mix of crimson and black, a blade that almost seems to continuously bleed when I look at it for too long.. yet, as soon as I blink, the blood stops flowing and resets."Amazing... I did not think that you could do that already... Anyways, that brings me to my next point."

I turn towards Lord Death and kneel."Yes, my lord?"

He continues with an approving nod."It is clear that your potential as a weapon is much greater than anything you could've achieved as a meister... but, there's that subject.. a meister."

Standing up from my kneeling position, I ask."You wish for me to find a meister, Lord Death?"

A nod."Yes, I do. I know that it will be hard to simply throw away Soul's memory and find a new partner... but we are an organization which protects World Order and no matter how much it hurts, the forces we fight against will not wait for us to recover from our loss."

"You have a recommendation?" I asked with a confused voice and Lord Death nodded again."Indeed... here, its a boy from your class, a one-star meister as you had previously been."

I take the paper as it passes through the mirror and into my hands."There, that would be all for now... and Maka-chan... regardless of what I just said... please, go take some time off. We may be DWMA, but we are not heartless. Go home, get some rest... there will be time to choose your new partner later..."

I bow and say."Of course, Lord Death."

With another disbelieving sigh, he leaves and the mirror turns black.

I turn around as I look at the paper."Ryszard Z. Coelus, one-star meister, no weapon, fifth best in his class theory-wise, five kishin eggs collected solo but all given away to Lord Death... seems okay, I guess."

He's a rather quiet boy, always preferring to read whatever book he's got his hands on instead of focusing on class. Not really that smart in my opinion, but very much capable and creative. There was a time when he tried to borrow one of my books but I mistook his actions for flirting which earned him a rather heavy Maka-chop to the head.

"Damn... I guess we're already off to the wron-...wait, what's this?" I turn the paper as I notice there is more info on the other side."Special Abilities - Demonslayer Wavelength."

I blinked, stunned.

Come to think of it, he never really showed that he was angry at me for misunderstanding, only slightly embarrassed.

... Maybe Lord Death is right, he would be a good partner for me.

* * *

 _A few moments later... - Death City - Maka's Point Of View..._

* * *

I felt my fingers curl as I walked amidst the nighttime crowd, the many people suddenly making me feel uncomfortable.

As I strode down the road, fighting through the crowd, I felt the eyes of a strange creature gazing onto my back.

My soul perception was quick to activate, but even with it on full focus I could not tell what the creature exactly was... it had the tell tale signs of magic power as runic symbols and purplish colors danced across its surface.

So, a witch?

... My instincts are telling me no.

I walk down into an empty alley and wait for a moment as the creature hops over rooftops in an attempt to follow me. Eventually, it succeeds and then jumps down onto a fence nearby."A cat?"

I heard myself ask, entirely flabbergasted. The gold-eyed creature also seemed to be wearing a witch hat.

Suddenly, the cat jumped down from the fence and walked over to me, nuzzling onto my leg with somewhat somber eyes.

Blinking, I remember reading it in a book that some animals seem to possess the ability to feel the sorrow of others and even empathy. Smiling down at the pure-black cat, I gently take it into my hands."Heh, why not. I guess having a kitty would do me some good."

Saying to myself as I rubbed the cat behind its ears and enjoyed the soothing sounds of its purring, I sat down onto a nearby bench and closed my eyes to rest.

"A-ah..." I muttered out in sorrow before I could stop myself."S-soul... huu..*sniff* I can't believe that you are actually gone..."

"Mreowr!" The cat mewled in surprise as one of my tears dropped onto its fur."A-ah, sorry kitty.. I.. I'm j-just.."

Wordlessly, I take out a handkerchief from my pocket in order to wipe the tear-water off the cats fur. *clank* *clink*

Two separate sounds hit my ears as I look down onto the ground and notice the medicinal supplements from Medusa-senpai spilled out of their bottle and onto the floor. Not willing to disturb the adorable creature in my arms, I calm myself and create a long scythe out of my left arm, picking the medicine up one by one with barely a sound.

The cat then notices the sword and looks at my hand in wonder as it disperses back into my arm... into my soul."Wow, you can turn your body into a weapon?!" A strange, womanly voice echoes from seemingly nowhere.

"H-huh?" I asked and sniffed at the same time as my eyes darted across the dark."Heheh, down here silly."

A soft purr escaped the cat as I massaged her back and looked down as the cat suddenly started to transform. I blinked in surprise as a woman in fairly witch-like clothing appeared in my lap... she wasn't really heavy."Um... so you are a witch?"

She waves her hands in negative as she leaps to sit next to me."Nah, I'm just a cat with an overwhelming amount of magical power!"

A nod is her reply as I continue to gaze wordlessly into the night sky, not even entirely sure when I started to."So... what's happened to you, cutie?"

The cat-woman asked me and I let out a sigh. Raising a finger into the air and transforming it into a weapon, I spoke."Well... as you can see, I'm a weapon... thing is, until recently, that wasn't the case."

"So you were a Meister? That's weird... but that's no reason to be this sad.." She says as she leans closer to me and I give out an uncharacteristically dark chuckle."Y-yeah... its not."

With a solemn breath, I continue."I was the Meister of this guy called Soul... we weren't the best of friends really, but we looked out for each other, lived with each other... we were really close, y'know?"

"What happened? Did he ditch you for some other girl?" She asked with a confused voice and I sighed."N-no... thinking about it makes me wish that was the case... but not... nothing that simple..."

She remains quiet as I take in another breath and release."H-he... he died during our l-last f-f-fight against some kishin-egg akumas... We were fighting well at first, but then this monster called in for it friends and... well we weren't prepared for that..."

"I see..." She replies, quietly pondering what to say.

I twirled the re-collected black supplement pills in my hands, casually throwing one into my mouth without a care. Maybe it will make me feel better."There's more... but I don't want to spoil your dinner."

She shrugs at me."W-well, the guy died and even if I didn't personally know him, there isn't really much worse that could happen, right?"

I actually laughed when she finished saying that."U-uh, you okay?"

"Not much worse, huh? You really are just a cat, aren't you?" I say, meaning no real offense as the cat-woman started to fume."Well whats so wrong about bei-" "... they shoved it inside me."

She blinked and calmed down."They... what?"

"The akuma's shoved my partners soul down my throat."

Horror.

Terror.

Uncertainty.

Shock.

... **Pity**.

All these could be seen upon the cat-woman's face and I stood up, throwing in another pill into my mouth and swallowing it."Ow."

"Yeah, ow." Is my uncaring reply.

I begin walking away from the spot, not wanting to be near this dark alley anymore and finding the crowds from before a lot more comfortable... at least they were in the light.

But before I could even take two or three steps, the woman turned back into a cat with a witch's hat and leaped onto my shoulder."Umm... earlier you said that you wouldn't mind picking up a stray so... could I stay with you for a while?"

"Sure, I guess. I mean, I do have an empty bed to spare right now... anyways, whats your name? I'm Maka Albarn." I asked with a sigh.

"I'm Blair!" She responded with clear happiness and excitement, utterly destroying the somber atmosphere from mere moments beforehand.

I heard myself letting out another sigh as I threw the third pill into my mouth. Heh, maybe having a cat really wouldn't be such a bad idea...

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **And that is it for this chapter of The Symphony of Madness!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it!**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!  
**_


End file.
